Jurassic Twilight
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Carlie's existence was only discovered after her traumatic birth as no one knew that Nessie was pregnant with twins. Believing that Carlie was a stillborn Jacob and Edward decide to keep her birth a secret from everyone to spare them pain. 90 years later Carlie is a chief scientist at Jurassic World. What'll happen when her biological family decides to visit the famous dino park?
1. Immortal

**This was an idea I got in my head a few days ago and it just would not leave me alone so I decided to write it. Here is the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Jurassic Park**

 **Chapter 1: Immortal**

 **Carlie's POV**

 _I heard screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. Then pure silence. I heard a lot of frantic voices but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying._

 _Suddenly I saw a very bright light. Hands appeared and pulled out the baby that was right next to me. My identical twin sister._

 _"There is another one!" I heard someone shout._

 _"What?!" I heard another guy yell._

 _Hands appeared again and this time they found me. They pulled me out quickly._

 _"Is she alive?! the man that held me yelled. "I don't hear her heartbeat or her breathing!"_

 _I wished that I could speak or say anything. Instead I was frozen. I couldn't move or speak or breathe. I wanted to tell him that I was fine. To tell him that I was alive._

 _The other man looked at me curiously. He had pale skin and golden eyes. He shook his head._

 _"No, I can't hear her thoughts. We didn't notice her in time. She's dead. I'm sorry Jacob"_

 _So this man Jacob was my father then? He started crying uncontrollably._

 _"Jacob I think. Well I think it's best that nobody ever finds out about her. Not even Nessie. We could spare them the pain"_

 _I wished that I could somehow let them know that I was alive. I just wanted to be with my family._

 _"Maybe your right Edward" my father said. "No one should know about Carlie's existence. Not even her mother"_

 _"Carlie?" the other guy questioned._

 _"That's what I would have wanted to name her. Carlie"_

 _As my father carried me I got one look at my mother. She looked like she was close to death. It was a memory that would stay with me forever._

 _My dad left me by a tree in the forest. He gave me one final kiss before leaving in tears._

I woke up in tears. I've had that dream many many times throughout my life and it always made me cry. I was denied the chance of growing up in a loving family right at birth. My identical twin sister had been lucky. Me? Not so much.

It's been 90 years since I was born. 90 whole years. I grew up homeless. I always lived on the streets. I had to steal in order to live. People just thought of me as trash. I was nothing more then a 'street kid' as they called us homeless kids.

I'm a very unique human honestly. Physically anyway. I had no heartbeat. That's why they didn't hear one when I was born it's because I was born without a heartbeat. I can also stop breathing at will for long periods of time. I learned that whenever I feel threatened my body will go into shock and I won't be able to move or breathe for awhile. It's like I'm playing dead. That's what happened when I was born. The birth had been to traumatic and I went into shock. I'm also immortal. I haven't aged a single day since I turned 17. I'm an eternal teenager which kind of sucks sometimes. I'm also extremely fast and extremely strong. I've never tested my full strength or speed but I'm sure it's way faster then a normal person's. I also heal extremely quickly. Someone once came at me with a knife and attacked me (long story) and my body only took minutes to heal. Unfortunately I still have that ugly scar on my right shoulder and upper back.

My life started to get better around the time that I turned 18. I entered a type of schooling program that taught me all of the basics. Then I started to pursue more and more education. Eventually I went to college and got a degree in Science. I went back a couple of times just to stay up to date on the latest advances in Science.

That got me to where I am today. One of the chief scientists at Jurassic World. Yes, that's right, I've helped create many many dinosaurs in my life. Cloned dinosaurs from old fossilized DNA.

We recently created our very first genetic hybrid called the Indominus Rex. She was created with the DNA of numerous prehistoric predators as well as some modern day animals. She also has my DNA. I insisted on adding my DNA in particular much to the confusion of the other scientists there.

I wanted to give the Indominus my eternal life and fast healing capabilities. So I gave her a few strands of my DNA. She's due to hatch any day now.

I laid in bed and listened to the rain lash against the window. I got up when I heard my three month old son crying. I had wanted a baby for a really long time now but since I had never met any guy I was interested in being with I chose artificial insemination. It only took me one try to get pregnant with Diego. He brought me a lot of happiness as well as many sleepless nights. My intention was to raise him and homeschool him here on Isla Nublar.

After feeding him I got ready for work. I always took him with me to work. We didn't exactly have babysitters here.

As soon as I got to work I heard it. The sound of an egg cracking. I looked and saw the egg containing the Indominus was shaking. Then one of her claws appeared. Then all I saw was a very creepy looking eye that looked directly at me and my son with intense and laser like focus.

 **Please Review**


	2. Weird

**Chapter 2: Weird**

 **Carlie's POV**

It had been weeks since the Indominus hatched and she she still scared me. She amazed and scared me at the same time. She had an unusual fixation on me. Every time I saw her she would make eye contact with me and stare me down. It gave me the creeps.

She grew at an extremely rapid pace which is exactly what we had planned on. One of the first things we realized about her when she hatched was that she had no heartbeat. A trait that I was certain came from my contribution to her genome. Not that anyone knew that of course. I hoped that she had gotten inherited my immortality and fast healing capabilities. But of course there could be unintended consequences. What else could I have given her with just a few strands of my DNA? I had no way of knowing until the genes manifested themselves in one way or another.

After weeks of working I had finally gotten a day off. Rather then spend the day at home I decided to go visit the rest of the theme park with my son. I hadn't gotten much of a chance to visit the other dinosaurs lately. My favorites were the raptors. We have four of them. Charlie, Delta, Blue, and Echo. Part of me also wanted to go just to visit their trainer/alpha Owen Grady. I may have a massive crush on him. Not that he or anyone knew that though. I was certain that he didn't feel the same way about me anyway.

I quickly got dressed and ready to go. I smiled because I was sure that no one from work would bother me today. They were going to be way to busy with the sponsors.

Instead of driving I decided to walk. I put my son in a stroller and we just walked. I walked through the main part of the park. It was there that I had my first strange encounter. I saw a blond man. He was in a hurry. No a better more accurate description would be searching. Yes he was searching frantically for something or someone. Then he noticed me and stopped. He had the strangest pair of golden eyes. I could see relief then confusion and then anger. He started walking toward me quickly.

I just ignored him and started to walk in the opposite direction. I pushed my way through a crowd of people and soon I couldn't see the strange man anymore.

Less then 15 minutes later I had arrived at the raptor containment area. The four raptors noticed me immediately and eagerly walked over to me. Blue put her head right next to the cage. I knew what she wanted. I stuck my hand through the bars and began to pet her softly. Just as Owen was the alpha of the raptor pack I was the beta. Meaning that I was second in command. The raptors trusted me and I trusted them. As Owen would say 'it's a relationship based on mutual respect'. I treated them the same way I would treat any other human and they returned the favor.

"Carlie what are you doing here? How did you get here so fast?" Owen asked me in surprise.

My head snapped in his direction as I had not even heard him approach.

"What are you talking about Owen?" I asked him in confusion.

"Oh don't act stupid. I just saw you ten minutes ago. Only you claimed to be somebody else. What name did you use again? Oh Belle right"

"What are you talking about Owen?" It hurt my feelings that he was talking to me this way. Owen was also one of my best friends here.

As if sensing how upset I was, Blue turned around to face Owen and growl at him somewhat viciously.

"Oh just stop it al-"

"Belle what are you doing?! Get away from those things!"

I turned around just in time to see that blond guy from earlier running straight at me. Before I could do anything he had knocked me to the floor away from the raptor cage.

I saw one more strange, and unfamiliar person coming at me as well.

"Belle what were you thinking letting that dangerous animal like that?! What were you thinking wondering off like that?!"

"Do you have any idea how worried we've all been?" This time it was a young woman with bronze curly hair and brown eyes that spoke. "Don't scare us like that young lady"

"What are you talking about!? I don't know you people! My name is-"

"Oh don't play stupid Belle. I don't care how old you are you don't just wonder off like that and scare us all half to death. Everyone is frantically searching for you"

"What are you talking about?" Owen asked as he came over to see what the commotion was. "This is Carlie. She's one of the head scientists here and she happens to be the beta of this raptor pack"

"Sorry sir I think you're confusing her with someone else" the woman said. "She's-"

"No I'm not. I think you're confused"

Just as the blond man was about to say something we all heard a noise. I managed to look and saw a young woman that looked **exactly** like me emerge from the woods.

She froze and her eyes widened in shock as she saw me. There were shocked and confused looks everywhere I looked. Even Charlie, Blue, Delta, and Echo looked shocked and confused. Believe me confused looking raptors is one of the funniest things you'll ever see. I would have laughed so much in any other situation.

I looked at the girl and she looked at me. There was no doubting it. This was my twin sister. The lucky one that got to stay with our parents. After 90 years we were finally reunited. Even though she had no idea I existed. Not even my mother knew I existed. I had finally found my family.

 **Please Review**


	3. What The Hell?

**Chapter 3: What The Hell?**

 **Carlie's POV**

I stared long and hard at my sister and she did the same to me. I could not have been happier to find my sister. To find my family/. They were here. Here on the island at the park. Never in my wildest imagination did I think I'd find my family on Isla Nublar.

"Who are you?" my sister asked me.

"I'm Carlie" I told her. "You must be Belle"'It was a statement of fact rather then a question.

"How did you know that?" she asked me in shock.

"My friend Owen here told me about what happened earlier. I guess he thought you were me"

"Why do you look like me?" Belle asked me.

I contemplated telling her the truth. I was afraid. Honestly I was. I didn't know how she or any member of my family would respond.

"Owen can I talk to them alone for a few minutes? I'll keep an eye on the raptors to, I promise" I said.

He looks at me skeptically before saying "Okay fine we were done for the day anyway" before leaving. I looked at him just be a he's hot and it was hard to stop looking at him.

"Carlie do you know what is going on here?" The blonde guy asked me.

"I have an idea. But first may I have your names?" I asked him and the woman I was sure was my mother.

"I'm Carlisle and this is Renesmee. Now please explain because I don't understand how you can look exactly like her" his golden eyes seemed to pierce right through my body.

This was not going to be easy. Not at all. I had no idea where to even start.

"Maybe it would be easier if Jacob or Edward explained this-"

"Wait how do you know about them?!" Belle said a bit loudly.

"They're the only ones that know of my existence. After you were born they discovered me but thought I was dead-"

"Wait what are you talking about?" This time it was Renesmee that spoke.

"I mean that I'm your daughter. Belle and I are twin sisters. My father and grandfather are the only ones that know about my existence. Let me guess Belle, you're 90 years old right?"

"How did you-"

"Because I'm 90 years old to. We're sisters. Just ask your father and grandfather if you had a twin sister. I'll go with you. They can't deny it if they see me there with you"

"No Jacob would never keep a baby a secret from me" Renesmee said. "He just wouldn't"

"I'm sorry but he did"

Before I could react my sister had grabbed my hand. A memory suddenly came to the forefront of my mind. It came at me with full force. It was the memory of my birth

 _There is another one!" I heard someone shout._

 _"What?!" I heard another guy yell._

 _Hands appeared again and this time they found me. They pulled me out quickly._

 _"Is she alive?! the man that held me yelled. "I don't hear her heartbeat or her breathing!"_

 _I wished that I could speak or say anything. Instead I was frozen. I couldn't move or speak or breathe. I wanted to tell him that I was fine. To tell him that I was alive._

 _The other man looked at me curiously. He had pale skin and golden eyes. He shook his head._

 _"No, I can't hear her thoughts. We didn't notice her in time. She's dead. I'm sorry Jacob"_

 _So this man Jacob was my father then? He started crying uncontrollably._

 _"Jacob I think. Well I think it's best that nobody ever finds out about her. Not even Nessie. We could spare them the pain"_

 _I wished that I could somehow let them know that I was alive. I just wanted to be with my family._

 _"Maybe your right Edward" my father said. "No one should know about Carlie's existence. Not even her mother"_

 _"Carlie?" the other guy questioned._

 _"That's what I would have wanted to name her. Carlie"_

 _As my father carried me I got one look at my mother. She looked like she was close to death. It was a memory that would stay with me forever._

 _My dad left me by a tree in the forest. He gave me one final kiss before leaving in tears._

At the end of my memory my sister looked like she was about to start crying. I was just confused by what happened.

"Belle what's going on?" Renesmee asked her.

"She's telling the truth mom. She remembers her birth perfectly. Dad and grandpa knew about her and didn't say anything"

Renesmee, my mother, looked at me with tears in her eyes. My sister was shaking. She was shaking badly. But when my mother put a hand on her her shaking slowed and she seemed to calm down.

I didn't understand anything that was going on. How did my sister know I remember my birth? Did she have something to do with my sudden flashback?

I looked at Carlisle and I could not tell exactly what he was feeling. It was a little harder to read him.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" I heard someone scream. I immediately looked back and saw the ensuing commotion. A pig had gotten loose. One of the workers tried to get him but instead ended up falling into the paddock when one of the raptors managed to get to the pig first.

That immediately got the attention of all of the raptors. The raptors looked at him like he was lunch. I immediate ran to the gate and opened it.

"Carlie no!"

I didn't listen to the numerous people shouting at me to stop. Wouldn't that be something? Meet my family, who didn't even know I existed, for the first time in 90 years only to get torn apart by raptors three seconds later right in front of them?

"Hold your fire! Do not fire!" I shouted to the surrounding workers that had suddenly gathered with their guns. "Put 12 amps into these animals and they're never going to trust me again"

"Blue, stand down, stand down" I said as I showed her my own palm to get her to calm down.

She wasn't having it. She growled.

"Hey! Hey! What did I just say?!"

In my peripheral vision I saw Delta coming in from the side.

I looked at her quickly and said "Delta I see you back up". She listened.

"Charlie stay where you are" I told him.

"Good, good"

"Close the gate!" I yell.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Close the gate" says a panicked voice, the workers.

At the very last second I ran as fast as I could and escaped just as they lunged at me. They smacked into the cage door.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Hey you're the new guy right?"

"Yes" the worker answers.

"Did you ever wonder why there was a job opening? Don't ever turn your back on the cage. He turned around and saw a snarling raptor right there.

"Carlie what was that?! Why would you do that?!" Belle yells at me.

"I'm the beta of the raptor pack. I can control them to a certain extent. As long as you know what you're doing, treat them with respect, and watch your back you'll minimize all the dangers"

I heard my son crying and I immediately went to get him.

"Is that your son?" my mother asked me.

"Yeah he's mine. His name is Diego. He's only a few months old" I explained.

"Carlie are you okay?" Belle asked me. "You look kind of red"

"I'm fine" The truth was I did feel like a fever was coming on. That's been happening a lot lately. Fever and I seem to get upset a lot more easily these days. I'm not sure why but I don't like it.

"Okay. Well anyway I think we should go talk to my father and grandfather-"

Before she could finish her sentence my cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Carlie I know it's your day off but Claire wants us to come inspect the paddock of some new dinosaur they made. The Indominus Rex?"

"Owen can't this wait?" I really just wanted to be with my family now. I wanted to meet the rest of them and confront my father.

"I'm sorry but it has to be now. It'll only take a little while"

I took a deep breath to control my temper that I was suddenly about to lose.

"Okay I'm on my way" I said before hanging up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go" I said. "It's urgent"

 **Please Review**


	4. Indominus Escapes

**Chapter 4: Indominus Escapes**

 **Carlie's POV**

I had jogged a few good feet away when someone grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. It was my sister Belle.

"Can I come with you Carlie?"! she asked me.

"Um sure okay. But I don't think they'll let you in the paddock area"

"That's okay Carlie. I kind of just want to get to know you more that's all" she said. "I can't believe what my father did!"!she said sounding a bit angry.

"It's alright. I'm used to it"

"No it's not alright! Neither he or my grandfather should have done what they did. It's not right. I wouldn't want to be either one of them right now. When mom is angry nothing stands in her way"on

"Okay let's talk about something else now" I said. "What do you like to do for fun?"'

"Kind of embarrassing but I really don't have many hobbies. What about you?"

"I don't have many either"'I laughed. "Most of the time I'm working or taking care of my son. I guess you can say I really don't have much of a social life"

"What about that Owen guy?"

"He's just a friend of mine that's all" I said.

"Oh come on its obvious that you like him"

"I do not!" I blushed a bright cherry red. I always blushes when I lied. I hated that about myself.

"You're lying aren't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"No I'm not!"

"You're getting defensive that must mean you're lying"

"Okay okay fine. I like him. Are you happy now? I'm sure he doesn't see me the same way though so it's useless"

"So you clone dinosaurs. That's really amazing" she commented.

"Thanks" I smiled. "It's far from easy but it certainly is fun. We recently finished our latest creation. We call her the Indominus Rex"

"Indominus Rex? The name sounds familiar"

"She's our very first genetically modified hybrid" I explained.

"So she's mixed with other dinosaurs's DNA?" she asked.

"Yes she's mixed with the DNA of other dinosaurs as well as some modern animals"

"Like what is she mixed with?" Belle asked me.

"It's classified" I answered. "I helped design her so I know her entire genetic makeup but I'm not allowed to reveal what it is. Anyway the I Rex as we call her is the dinosaur we're about to visit. Owen and I are going to check her paddock for weaknesses"

We continued to talk until we got to the paddock itself.

When We got there everyone looked panicked for some reason. No one even seemed to notice Belle with me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Look at the wall"' Owen said.

I looked and saw huge claw marks on it. Suggesting that she had somehow climbed out.

"Oh god" I said shivers went down the very base of my spine.

"She's got an implant in her back and I can track her from the control room" Claire says before rushing out.

"Wait a second about her thermal signature?"

"There is none"

I rushed out into the paddock without much thought. Owen, Belle, and two security guys quickly followed me.

"Do you really think that she could've climbed out?" one of the guys asked.

""Depends" Owen said.

"On what?"

"What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab"

"Carlie where are you going?" Belle asked me nervously as soon as I walked away.

"I need to check-whoa!" I yelled as I slipped and fell into a gigantic hole and twisted my ankle. I had twisted my body to avoid falling in a position that would hurt my baby.

"Carlie are you okay? Wait you are Carlie right?"' Owen says as he helps me up. "What is she doing here?"

"She wanted to come with me and yes I am Carlie-"

"No. No. This can't be. This doesn't make any sense" Owen said looking very confused.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"This is no ordinary hole that you fell in. Look around"

I looked around and saw that he was right. This looked like a paw print. A wolf paw print to be exact. It was a dinosaur sized wolf paw print.

Then someone tapped my shoulder bringing me out of my trance.

It was Owen pointing me to three more that were exactly like it.

"Something really weird is going on here" Owen said.

"You need to evacuate the cage!" A female voice in one of the workers's helmet screamed.

"What's the problem?" he asked anxiously.

"It's in the cage! It's in there with you!"

"GO!" Owen screamed.

Then we heard a loud cracking noise and the Indominus Rex appeared and started chasing us. We ran as quickly as we could. The Indominus Rex grabbed one of the security guards and bit him. Then she did something completely strange. She started to drink his blood. She drained his body of blood before completely devouring him. No animal drinks blood so that made no sense to me at all. She did it in a matter of seconds.

I saw the remaining security guy, Nick I believe his name was,open the door. Then someone from the control room closed it.

All four of us made it out just in time but unfortunately the Indominus was able to crash her way through the door as well.

Belle and I hid in the nearby forest. I smeared mud all over my body to mask my scent and she did the same. Owen hid under a car. Nick hid by another car. He wasn't so lucky though. The Indominus found him. Then, as she had with the other guy, she bit him and drained his body of blood. Leaving not a single drop of blood behind. She drank it all before devouring him.

I saw Owen cut a gas line in the car he was hiding under. He used the oil to mask his scent so the Indominus wouldn't find him.

We all held our breath and watched as she walked away before we were able to breathe again.

 **Please Review**


	5. Monster

**Chapter 5: Monster**

 **Carlie**

I was still quite a bit shaken up by the whole incident. In all of my years I had never seen a dinosaur eat a person. Yes I was always aware of the danger which is why we took every precaution necessary, especially with the carnivorous dinosaurs, and nothing bad ever happened before.

"What is exactly is in that thing Carlie!" Owen shouted when we sure the I Rex wasn't coming back.

"I'm not allowed to say"

"What?!"

"Owen it wasn't decided by the higher ups that indominus's genetic makeup would remain a secret. I am not authorized to give anyone that information"

"Unbelievable!" he yelled before stomping away.

"Owen where are you going?" I asked him.

"To the control room. I need to find Claire"

"Who is Claire?" Carlie whispered to me.

"The park's operation manager. She's the one that makes all the decisions around here"

"That is some dinosaur you created" she said.

"She's certainly something. We better get out of here before she comes back"

"Yeah let's go" she agreed.

I held my son tightly to my body. It was nothing short of a miracle that he didn't even cry once during the whole ordeal. We walked into the nearby forest because I knew of a shortcut to the main part of the park.

"Carlie I have to ask you something and please don't take this wrong. But what made you guys think that it was a good idea to genetically engineer a hybrid super predator like her?"

I sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by-"

"No it's okay. There's just a bit of a story behind her creation that's all. Park attendance has been steadily declining over the past few years and corporate thought a hybrid would up the 'wow' factor. So we came up with the idea of genetically engineering a whole new species of dinosaur by creating a hybrid. So after years of designing her we were finally successful. She only just hatched a few weeks ago. But maybe-"

"Who are they?" she suddenly asks me. I looked where she was pointing and saw several men with guns. The ACU guys.

"ACU"

"What?"

"Stands for Asset Containment Unit. They're the ones responsible for safely capturing and returning dinosaurs that have escaped their habitats. Probably looking for Indominus" I explained.

Suddenly we heard a loud noise nearby. To our horror we saw the Indominus, who had sucessfully camouflaged herself, emerge from the trees.

"It can camouflage! It can camouflage!" the commander yelled as she he started to shoot the animal with a non lethal weapon. Of course they'd use non lethals. They have to much money invested in her.

All we could do was watch in horror as the Indominus began to slaughter the men easily. It wasn't long before most of the troop members were dead. Having been killed and eaten by her. Much of the blood had ran into the nearby river. She walked over to the river and began to drink all of the blood. Once all of the blood was gone she stopped drinking.

My blood ran cold when she saw me and began to walk over to me. She bent down and looked me right in the eye. I was certain that this was it. That she was going to kill me. To eat me and my son. But to my surprise she didn't. When I looked into her eyes I saw something there that I couldn't quite understand.

I remembered the day that she hatched clearly. Her menacing eye focused only on me as she hatched. I remember walking up to her and holding her in my hands. For three days of her life I had been the only one taking care of her. I fed her. I even held her a couple of times. By the fourth day she had grown to large and was deemed unsafe to be around so I was no longer allowed to be near her. After that she was alone. Completely isolated from people and dinosaurs alike. I wondered if she remembered me and that's why she chose not to eat me. I had no way of knowing. Maybe that was why she had a weird fixation on me.

What she did next completely surprised me. She took a step back. Threw her head back and howled. The behavior was very wolf-like. No it was exactly wolf-like. Only a wolf could howl the way she did. The strangest thing was that there was no wolf in her DNA.

Then she took off running so fast that she was just one gigantic blur. Reminiscent of the way I looked when I ran off. She was one strange creature indeed.

 **Please Review**


	6. Problems

**Chapter 6: Problems**

 **Carlie's POV**

I could feel my body shaking. My body was wracked by shakes that I could not control. Shakes that nearly made me fall to the ground.

Belle stayed back as I fought to regain control of my body.

Once I was calm again I turned around to face her. "Can you take care of my son please? I'm sure they're going to evacuate the island now and I'd feel better if he went with you"

"Sure Nessie I'll take him" I quickly passed him over to her.

"Just head back the way we came and eventually you'll hit the main part of town" I told her.

"Okay Nessie but where are you going?" she asked me.

"I have to head back and assist in the evacuation"

We walked in opposite directions. I headed farther and farther into the forest. Suddenly the shaking started up again. Shaking more powerful then what I could possibly control this time.

Suddenly my body exploded. I tried to cry out in pain but what came out was a low howling sound instead. I took off running on all fours. I ran faster then I ever imagined that I could in my life. I could hear better and I could see better as well.

I skidded to a halt when I came across a river. I nearly died of a heart attack when I saw my reflection. It wasn't me that looked back at me. It was a wolf. A large horse sized wolf. My fur was white. The purest white that you had ever seen.

My first reaction was to panic and run and hide in the forest. I stayed there for awhile while I tried to figure out what had happened to me. For the life of me I could not figure it out though.

In the distance I heard screaming. I got up and ran toward the sound as fast as I could. I skidded to a halt when I saw the pteranodon flying right above me. Oh no oh no oh no. That could only mean one thing. We have a breach in the aviary. My guess was that Indominus must've crashed her way into their enclosure. She was the only creature strong enough to do that.

I ran back as fast as my four paws would carry me. With my newly enhanced eyes and ears I saw and heard two boys. They were in a jeep and they two were trying to escape the massive flying creatures above us.

By the time we got to the main part of the park chaos was already occurring. The creatures were flying and attacking people everywhere. I did my best to catch and kill a few of them. I even saved those two boys a couple of times. People didn't seem to notice that an oversized wolf was trying to save them. Or maybe they just didn't care considering the current situation.

Through the middle of it all I saw my family. My sister who was still holding my son, my mother, my father, as well as the grandmother, aunts, and uncles that I had never met before. All staring at me in pure shock I tried to scream at them to run but all that came out was a howl. They just stayed there, staring at me, frozen in time it seemed.

I just ran off and tried to save as many people as I could while the asset containment unit shot as many as they could.

I saw Owen on the ground fighting one of the creatures. I attacked it and killed it quickly.

I looked into Owen's eyes and something strange happened. Everything that made me who I was came undone in that moment. It wasn't gravity holding me to the Earth. It was him.

It was Owen Grady.

 **Please Review**


	7. Parents

**Chapter 7: Parents**

 **Carlie's POV**

I ran as deep and far into the forest as I could. I was determined to escape the chaos of whatever it was that was happening.

I couldn't understand anything. The only thing that I did understand was that the farther and farther I got away from Owen the more pain I felt in my chest. It was like a strong tugging sensation that was trying to pull me back toward him. But I just couldn't understand it.

I was confused. Extremely confused. 100% completely confused by everything that was happening. I skidded to a halt when I came across a cave. There was a rice beside it. I went for a quick drink before going to rest in the cave.

I didn't know how long I laid there but I was certain that I

had fallen asleep because next thing I know I'm being nudged gently. I looked up and saw a huge reddish brown wolf laying beside me. He was licking my face gently. I gave him an irritated look.

I stiffened when I heard a voice inside my head.

"It's okay Carlie it's only me" the wolf nudged me gently.

There was definitely a lot I needed to know about this. Too many questions. Too little answers.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm your father Carlie"

I instantly grew angry. My father. The very reason that I grew up without a family. It was all his and my grandfather's fault.

The memory of my birth flooded my mind.

 _I heard screaming. Lots and lots of screaming. Then pure silence. I heard a lot of frantic voices but I couldn't concentrate on what they were saying._

 _Suddenly I saw a very bright light. Hands appeared and pulled out the baby that was right next to me. My identical twin sister._

 _"There is another one!" I heard someone shout._

 _"What?!" I heard another guy yell._

 _Hands appeared again and this time they found me. They pulled me out quickly._

 _"Is she alive?! the man that held me yelled. "I don't hear her heartbeat or her breathing!"_

 _I wished that I could speak or say anything. Instead I was frozen. I couldn't move or speak or breathe. I wanted to tell him that I was fine. To tell him that I was alive._

 _The other man looked at me curiously. He had pale skin and golden eyes. He shook his head._

 _"No, I can't hear her thoughts. We didn't notice her in time. She's dead. I'm sorry Jacob"_

 _So this man Jacob was my father then? He started crying uncontrollably._

 _"Jacob I think. Well I think it's best that nobody ever finds out about her. Not even Nessie. We could spare them the pain"_

 _I wished that I could somehow let them know that I was alive. I just wanted to be with my family._

 _"Maybe your right Edward" my father said. "No one should know about Carlie's existence. Not even her mother"_

 _"Carlie?" the other guy questioned._

 _"That's what I would have wanted to name her. Carlie"_

 _As my father carried me I got one look at my mother. She looked like she was close to death. It was a memory that would stay with me forever._

 _My dad left me by a tree in the forest. He gave me one final kiss before leaving in tears._

He started to cry. Obviously us wolves had the power of telepathy or something.

"Carlie I am so sorry. What we did, it was a mistake, that I've always regretted, and your grandfather does to"

"You dumped me" I said angrily.

"We thought you were dead. It was a mistake though to leave you the way that we did. I realized that a long time ago"

"So why didn't you ever tell the rest of the family about me?" I shot back.

"Because I was a coward that's why. I was afraid of how your mother would react, how they would all react if they found out the truth. Now they all hate me, especially your mother"

"You deserve it"

That comment stung him and maybe that was hitting below the belt but honestly I didn't care. I was the one that got left without a family because of what he did. I was left all alone because of what he did.

"Even if I really was dead they had a right to know that I existed" I shot back.

He flinched.

"You're right and it was stupid of me to think otherwise. I know that now. I want to make things right with you because I love you. I always have"

I got up and ran away as fast as I could. I couldn't stand to hear another word from him. Unfortunately distance didn't do anything to erase his voice from my head.

"Carlie please come back" he begged.

"I don't want to see you or speak to you so get out of my head"

It was a full minute before he said anything. "At least me help you phase back"

Phase?

"Turn human again" he said.

I did as he told me and it worked. The only embarrassing part was that I was now completely naked. Luckily I found my way home quickly where I was able to put on some clothes.

"Carlie!" I heard someone shout when I started to walk back through the forest again. By now it had gotten dark.

When I looked I saw that it was my mother. Before I knew it she had me in her arms. I could feel all the love that she had for me.

"Mom?"

That seemed to bring on a new round of tears.

"I'm so sorry" she choked out.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I asked her.

"That I didn't know about you. That I didn't raise you or give you my love. That you grew up alone"

"Mom none of that was your fault. I know that you would've been a great mother if you had raised me. Just so you know, I've always loved you"

"You have?" she was shocked. That was for sure.

"Yes, I've always loved all of you" I said. "Because I knew the only reason we were apart is because that you didn't know I existed"

She was about to say something else when we heard a loud growl nearby.

We both tensed up when we heard the sound. We heard a few trees and branches move before the Indominus Rex made her appearance.

She had used her camouflage capabilities again. This was not good. Not good at all. This thing could literally creep up on us whenever she wanted to.

She let out a loud roar and ran straight for us. My mother and I froze in fear.

Then suddenly we heard another noise. I looked over and saw my father, still as a wolf, charging straight at the hybrid with nothing but pure anger on his face. He bit her and that got her attention.

I concentrated as much as I could. Seeing if there was anyway possible for me to turn as well. I didn't hate my father at all. I hate what he did. I did not want him to die because as much as I wanted to deny it I still loved him.

I ran straight for the dinosaur, despite my mother's cries. Suddenly I exploded and I was on all fours. I bit her as many times as I could. I somehow avoided her claws and her tail. Luck probably.

Just as I was about to bite her again my luck ran out. She swatted me with her massive tail and I flew several feet in the air.

I screamed in pain as I felt several of the bones in my body break.

The Indominus started walking toward me. Her body started to shake uncontrollably and suddenly an extremely large black wolf was in her place. A wolf that was even larger then the Indmoninus Rex. A wolf just as ferocious looking as the dinosaur itself.

Then the truth hit me all at once. For some strange and unknown reason my father could turn into a wolf and it was obvious that he passed on that gene to me.

I gave the Indominus Rex several strands of my DNA. Oh hell!

 **Please Review**


	8. Indominus Rex, Wolf-Hybrid

**Chapter 8: Indominus Rex, Wolf-Hybrid**

 **Carlie's POV**

"What the hell?"

I could hear the confusion in my dad's thoughts as the ferocious dinosaur turned wolf stared at us.

I didn't have much time to think though as the creature charged straight toward us. I was able to jump out of the way just in the nick of time.

My mind was flooded with memories on how this creature came to be. I, and several other scientists, had worked on designing her for years. Giving her the DNA of various modern day animals and prehistoric animals as well.

Me, being eternally young, wanted to give her my DNA in hopes that I would make her immortal. When I insisted on giving my DNA the other scientists were skeptical of course but I was granted permission to give her my DNA. So I took several strands of my DNA and included it in her genetic makeup.

"You gave this creature your DNA?" dad asked.

"Yes, my DNA was included in her genetic makeup. This was before I knew I could turn into an oversized wolf though"

"Carlie there is so much more to your DNA then you understand"

"What?"

"There is more then just wolf in there"

I looked into the mind of the creature that I had helped bring to life. She was confused, lost, and bloodthirsty. A feeling of sadness overcame me.

I remembered when she hatched. As creeped out as I had been by her I had also been equal fascinated by her. In her first few days of life I took care of her. I fed her. I held her. I cared about her. To me she wasn't just an asset. Or attraction to bring in money. She was a living breathing animal. Something that most of the higher ups failed to acknowledge.

She stared back into my eyes. I knew she could understand everything we were saying and thinking. After all we had engineered her that way. Giving her my DNA, which I thought was pure human at the time, I wondered what effect that could have on her intelligence level.

That's when I realized that she and I had at least one thing in common. I wasn't 100% human. Rather I was a hybrid of different creatures. I'm part human, but I'm also part wolf shapeshifter, and I'm also part something else according to my dad. What it is I still don't know.

She and I were both hybrids. Multiple species mixed in our DNA. I could understand her pain and her confusion. Because I was experiencing it to. She doesn't know what she is and I don't know what I am. We're both one of a kind.

When I looked into her eyes again I actually saw tears forming.

 **Please Review**


End file.
